


Mistake 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gains an understanding of what Jim was going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake 2

## Mistake 2

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Thanks to Tammy for the beta.  
Jealous!Blair. Written April 12, 2005 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #86: Mistake.  
This story is a sequel to: Mistake

* * *

Blair had been hard for the past two hours, and he knew that Jim knew that he was hard, which made him even harder. He'd gotten hot and horny - and hard, especially hard - from the Kiss, but Jim, the big jerk, had actually insisted that they stay at the bar instead of heading home immediately for sex that, based on The Kiss, which just got better every time he remembered it, would top all previous sex had by.... Well, anyone. Ever. 

They'd searched the crowd for Talia and, true to his word, Blair had given her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before introducing her to Jim. Blair had felt a surge of jealousy when it looked like Talia wanted to eat Jim up, but Jim just flexed his fingers on Blair's neck and extended his hand to Talia with a knowing smile. Bigger jerk. 

Blair had thought they'd never escape Talia's clutches, and just when fortune smiled on them and called her away, Jim turned them towards the bar with a, "Want a beer, Chief?" that had Blair foaming at the mouth. 

"No, Jim, I want to go home," he'd whined. Actually _whined_! He didn't whine. He _didn't_! 

Jim just grinned again, which was really starting to get on his nerves, and dragged him over to the bar. Somehow, a bar stool opened up and Jim settled Blair on it before ordering beers for both of them. 

"Jiiiimmmm," he tried again. 

Jim leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I can smell you," and Blair got harder. "Breathe, Chief," Jim said, handing him a beer. 

Blair guzzled it. He set the half-empty bottle on the bar top and stared at Jim, who was grinning around the mouth of the bottle. Biggest jerk _ever_! "I can't believe you _said_ that!" he hissed. 

"Wanna dance?" 

"What?" 

"Dance. On the dance floor," Jim pointed out helpfully. 

"No, I don't want to _dance_!" Blair ground out. "Unless it's between the sheets, otherwise I'm gonna come in my pants," he added under his breath. 

Jim's eyes darkened and hope flared in Blair's chest, but then Jim steadied himself. "We'll leave as soon as I finish my beer," he offered, and then leaned against the bar beside Blair and nursed it for an hour. 

An hour that Blair spent fending off men and women who came over to greet him and were captivated by Jim's smile. Damn sharks! No wonder Jim had gotten jealous. They were only looking, since Blair had nearly, accidentally, dislocated Sarah's wrist when she reached for Jim's chest, but it was irritating nonetheless. Jim wasn't just a piece of meat! He was also smart and funny and sexy, but more importantly, he was _Blair's_ piece of meat, and it was about time everyone knew it. Between admirers, Blair twisted the bar stool around and pulled Jim between his legs, then tugged his head down and planted a hard kiss on his lips. 

Jim, still bent over Blair, licked his lips, then smiled. "Nice tongue," he whispered, and Blair got even harder. Bastard! 

Blair ran his hands up Jim's back and batted his eyelashes. "Can't we please go home, Jim?" 

"Getting tired, Chief?" Jim teased. 

"Yes," Blair sighed, pouting a little. "I'm getting tired of having to share you, and of not being able to touch you the way I want to. I wanna suck on your nipple and lick that spot you like so much, just behind your...." 

Jim pounded the remaining warm beer, grimaced at the taste, slammed the bottle down on the bar, and hauled Blair off the bar stool. "Let's go, Chief." 

The entire ride home had been spent with Jim's hand on his thigh, which had felt nice, but he'd refused to move it any higher no matter how much Blair begged. And he had _begged_. "Please, Jim, touch me. If you don't touch me, I'm gonna die. Christ, Jim, I need you so much!" Jim had nearly driven off the road at that last one, which shut Blair up for awhile, but did nothing to calm his dick. 

One look at Blair's expression had Jim choosing the stairs instead of the close confines of the elevator. Damn it! Blair was forced to run to keep up with Jim, who had a tight grip on his hand. Jim unlocked the door with Blair glued to his back, flipped the keys into the basket, then twirled around and closed the door, pushing Blair up against it. 

Jim took his time looking Blair over. "Hey." 

"Hey," Blair panted back. He ran his hands up Jim's chest, moaning softly when Jim bit his lip to keep from doing so himself as Blair's fingers teased over already hardened nipples. He tugged Jim's t-shirt out of his pants and slid his hands over smooth, warm skin, pushing the t-shirt up. "Can we get naked now?" he asked, just before licking a nipple. 

Jim placed his hands on either side of Blair's face and pulled his head back, then pressed their lips together. Jim sucked on Blair's bottom lip, and Blair moaned into his mouth. Before he could kiss Jim back, Jim pulled away and the next thing Blair knew he was hanging upside down over Jim's shoulder. 

"Jim!" he squealed. Jim ignored him and headed for the stairs. Blair opened his mouth to protest, then realized he was eye level with a very nice part of Jim's anatomy. He reached out and squeezed. "Oooh, nice." 

Jim stumbled on the stairs. "Jesus, Blair!" 

"Hey, man, don't drop me!" 

"Quit grabbing my ass!" 

"That's not what you were saying last night," Blair retorted. "Besides, it's right... _here_ , man! You shouldn't have put temptation within my reach if you wanted me to resist." 

He could feel Jim shaking his head, and then he was spread out over the bed on his back, Jim sprawling over him, nuzzling at his neck. Blair shivered and tilted his head back to allow Jim better access. 

"Wish I could mark you. Right here," Jim sucked gently on his neck. "Maybe I'll spell my name in hickies across your chest." Blair shuddered and felt Jim's lips curl against his neck. "Like that idea, do you? Wonder how many times I could make you come just by doing that?" he mused. Then he lifted his head and looked into Blair's eyes. "Or maybe I wouldn't let you come until I was done." 

"Oh, crap!" Blair grabbed himself to keep from coming in his pants. "You're killing me here, Jim," he said, trying to ignore Jim's smug smile. 

Jim knelt above him and pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving mussed hair and naked chest behind. Blair reached out to touch him. "You're gorgeous." 

Jim's hands moved to button and zip, and Blair helpfully tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of Jim's pants. Jim's hips bucked when the tips of Blair's fingers grazed the head of his cock. "Come on, Jim," Blair breathed, "wanna see you, feel you." 

Jim practically tore his pants open, then moved off Blair long enough to push pants and boxers down his legs as he toed his shoes off. He then made short work of Blair's jeans and shirt, and was kneeling between Blair's legs with Blair's cock in his mouth before Blair was fully aware of the move. The heat and wet suction penetrated his fogged thoughts pretty quickly, and Blair could do nothing but moan and beg as Jim sucked his brain out his dick. 

"Blair?" 

"Jim? Where are you, man?" 

"Open your eyes, Blair," Jim coached with a smile that Blair could hear. 

Blair opened his eyes, grinned drunkenly. "There you are." He patted Jim's shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Oh, man, Jim. I am so far past okay, I don't know what to call it." 

"Really?" Jim practically preened. 

"Don't be smug, Jim, it's not attractive," Blair lied. 

"Liar." 

Blair grinned. "What about you?" he remembered. 

"I was waiting for you to regain consciousness." 

"I did _not_ pass out," Blair insisted. 

"Uh huh," Jim said distractedly as he rubbed against Blair. "Can we talk about it later?" 

"Not if you want to come tonight," Blair retorted tartly. 

"Fine," Jim said as he rearranged himself over Blair, "you didn't pass out. Can we do me now?" 

"Kiss me?" Blair asked, knowing Jim couldn't resist. While Jim was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, Blair managed to hold onto a brain cell or two and reached between them to wrap his fingers around Jim's cock. Jim lifted his head and groaned. "Fuck me, Jim," Blair purred. 

Jim's eyes popped open. "Oh, shit," he grunted as he fucked Blair's hand. "Blair, fuck!" Jim's hips jerked as he came all over Blair's hand, and then his arms gave out and he landed heavily on Blair. 

Blair rubbed Jim's back with his free hand. "Jim? You still with me, man? Come on, big guy, getting kind of hard to breathe here." 

With a groan, Jim rolled off Blair. Blair rolled to his side and pushed up onto his elbow, looking Jim over. They were both naked and covered with sweat and semen. Life...was very good. He leaned over and kissed Jim's temple. "Love you." 

"Mmm, love you, too," Jim mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair spoke softly as he settled against Jim, his head pillowed on Jim's shoulder. "There's a birthday party for one of the TAs next week...." 

* * *

End Mistake 2 by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
